CAMINOS ENLAZADOS
by leyva1130
Summary: Fic derivado del one-shot "Almas gemelas", porque algunos lo pidieron aquí tenemos la continuación! TIPO. Drama y tal vez algo de violencia en capítulos futuros
1. EMPECEMOS POR EL FINAL

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los Flashback irán con sus respectivas leyendas y en negritas, para distinguirse del resto del texto.**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **recuerdos de frases**_ **"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fic derivado del one-shot "Almas gemelas", porque algunos lo pidieron aquí tenemos la continuación!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAMINOS ENLAZADOS**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **EMPECEMOS POR EL FINAL.**

– Hay diferentes formas de demostrar el afecto

Su voz salió en un suave y ronco murmullo, a pesar del trabajo que significo para aquel panda macho el poder emitirlo.

– No te vayas… – pidió la maestra, observándole con sus ojos naranjas, mientras tomaba la garra del panda y le apretaba suavemente, percibiendo los temblores que le recorrían.

El panda de ojos verdes, sonrió muy apenas, mientras un temblor más fuerte le recorría el cuerpo ante los escalofríos que sufría, emitiendo un bajo quejido que trato de ahogar cómo fuera posible, avergonzado de que ella le viera de aquella forma tan débil y patetica.

Ella siempre tan radical, tan fuerte, tan fría…

Sin mostrar emociones que fueran innecesarias…

Siempre con aquella mirada llena de decisión, que hacía temblar a cualquiera…

Algo que él jamás llegaría a ser, sin importar cuanto se esforzara…

"no creo que ese sea tu estilo" – le había asegurado ella, alguna vez durante su viaje a Gongmen, tomándoselo con algo de gracia, aunque por dentro le hubiese dolido.

– Po…

La voz de ella, llena de tristeza, le hizo despertar nuevamente, ubicándose en su realidad, parpadeando de forma lenta y volviendo a sonreír, a pesar de los hilos de sangre que escurrían por sus labios, muestra del daño interno que sufrió durante la batalla.

– Tranquila… no es nada – dijo el panda, apretando la garra de ella que le sostenía, mostrándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras un nuevo espasmo le recorría, obligándole a cerrar los ojos de dolor.

– Po!

– No… no es nada… simplemente… no te vayas de mi lado – pidió el panda, sintiendo como aquella herida comenzaba a dejar de doler extrañamente, como si no existiera.

Lo cual no podía ser una buena señal…

– Sólo… sigue mirándome así… porque entonces, sé que me amas… porque a pesar de tu miedo y tu preocupación por mí… sigues siendo la radical de la que me enamore…

Dijo el guerrero de ojos verdes, mientras la felina emitía un jadeo de terror al notar como la mirada de su compañero parecía comenzar a perder parte del brillo que siempre le caracterizo, negando con la cabeza.

A estas alturas, tratar de aguantar los deseos de llorar al ver como la vida del panda se apagaba lentamente, era imposible…

No podía continuar con aquella mascara de tranquilidad y serenidad… no podía continuar siendo "radical".

En silencio, dejo que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir lentamente, escurriendo por sus mejillas, ya sin importarle el perseguir a esos sujetos que habían lastimado a su compañero, a su amigo… a su amor.

– Po… resiste… te llevare al Palacio – aseguró le hembra, soltando la garra del panda, colocándose a un costado para tratar de cargarle, acomodándolo sobre su espalda y empezando a correr, percibiendo como el calor de su cuerpo parecía descender – aguanta Po…

Pidió evidentemente tensa, tratando de no pensar en los peores escenarios, segura que Po superaría aquello como siempre lo hacía…

Se negaba a perderle simplemente…

– No puedes irte… no ahora… no cuando te he dicho que te amo…

Pidió, escuchando un suave suspiro de parte del oso que parecía asentir lentamente, mientras la tigresa comenzaba a ejercer presión en sus patas para correr tan rápido como le fuera posible, manteniendo su mirada fría al frente, a pesar de que, en el fondo de esta, podía verse un gran terror de perder a quién era el único que podía notar esos momentos de afecto.

Tratando de ignorar la sangre que había mojado sus propias prendas y que sólo debilitaban mucho más al panda que parecía respirar cada vez más lento.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Muchas gracias por sus visitas! Espero que haya sido agrado este primer capítulo.**


	2. AFECTO

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los Flashback irán con sus respectivas leyendas y en negritas, para distinguirse del resto del texto.**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **recuerdos de frases**_ **"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fic derivado del one-shot "Almas gemelas", porque algunos lo pidieron aquí tenemos ¡la continuación!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAMINOS ENLAZADOS**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **AFECTO.**

– Hay formas para demostrar el afecto…

Le dijo el viejo carnero con gesto serio, colocando a un lado el frasco de pomada que utilizo para las curaciones del panda, observando fijamente el profundo arañazo que tenía en el brazo y que apenas había dejado de sangrar.

– Muchas… todas ellas tan diferentes, como lo es cada uno de nosotros – masculló, levantando el brazo del panda y acomodándose las gruesas lentillas que utilizaba para ver, antes de emitir un tronido con sus dientes.

El anciano, negó suavemente con la cabeza por el daño que mostraba, sonriendo muy apenas con un gesto tranquilo y serio, empezando a vendarle la herida.

– Prrr… vaya forma de mostrarlo – respondió el panda, mientras se encogía emitiendo un gemido de dolor al tiempo que el carnero apretaba un poco las vendas – con cuidado! Que me duele!

Chilló el panda, jalándose un poco por el ardor que sentía al ser apretadas sus heridas, antes de recibir un bastonazo de parte del anciano que le soltó y que fue mucho más doloroso que los arañazos.

– Y tu deja de comportarte como un bebe! – regañó, comenzado a levantarse del tapete en el que había estado sentado para curar al panda, que ahora se sobaba la cabeza con un mohín al verse regañado por el anciano – no puedo creer que Oogway hubiese elegido a un panda tan llorón, como su guerrero dragón… existiendo tanta variedad en su templo…

Se quejó el anciano, avanzando lentamente hacía una mesa, moviendo los frascos sin cuidado alguno hasta que tomó uno con un líquido naranja, sacudiéndolo un poco para verificar que era el frasco que buscaba.

– Ahora, un poco de hierba amarga – murmuró para sí, apoyándose en su bastón, llegando hasta un cajón que abrió, observando las plantas que se encontraban en dicho lugar, tomando una que parecía estar compuesta de puras espinas – y esta servirá.

Murmuró, girándose de nueva cuenta, mientras el panda le observaba con un gesto ofendido y curioso, especialmente cuando el viejo carnero comenzó a desprender las hojas de aquellas platas, echándolas dentro de un cuenco al que luego vertió un líquido naranja.

– Ahora… – murmuró el anciano, paseando sus ojos frente a todos los frascos que tenía al frente, levantado uno u otro, moviéndolos y colocándolos nuevamente en su lugar – no, no es ninguno de esto…

Murmuró, comenzando a masticar algo dentro de su boca, sin haber comido nada antes.

– aja… este es – musitó, tomando un nuevo frasco con un líquido rojizo, casi oscuro, el que movió observándole fijamente, dejando ver cuán grueso era – si, servirá…

Murmuró, vertiendo un par gotas, comenzando a moler todo aquello, hasta lograr una masa que terminó echando dentro de una taza con agua, revolviéndola.

– bébete esto y no quiero quejas – ordenó al panda, que tomó la taza observándola con asco, antes de suspirar y beberse aquello rápidamente…

Una cara de espanto fue dibujada por el panda, que terminó escupiendo el líquido, sacando la lengua y tallándosela con la garra buena.

– Que rayos tenía eso?! Pica! – se quejó, haciendo muecas de asco y empujando la taza lejos.

– Medicina, ahora termínatela o te daré verdaderos motivos de bebértela – ordenó el carnero con gesto severo, girándose sin importarle las quejas del panda.

Po emitió un profundo suspiro, tomando la taza nuevamente y tomándose su contenido de un solo golpe, atragantándose, más consumiendo todo aquello.

– Bien, ahora descansa, esas heridas están curadas para mañana – ordenó, saliendo de aquella habitación y dejando al panda atrás.

Po, asintió a pesar de ya no encontrarse el carnero, suspirando suavemente.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que había ocurrido o las razones por las cuales Tigresa le había dado tremendos arañazos durante el entrenamiento de rutina. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había hecho para provocar la furia de la felina.

Después de todo, su amistad había crecido gradualmente con el paso del tiempo, permitiéndose bromear entre ellos.

Suspiró nuevamente, sacando del cinto de su pantalón la figura de acción de la maestra, sonriéndole suavemente con un gesto melancólico, al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre aquel tapete, dispuesto a dormir, abrazando aquella figura.

– Tigresa…

Murmuró, cerrando sus ojos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?!"

Había preguntado Víbora aquella noche, cuando le hubiese encontrado comiendo sola.

"No lo sé"

Fue su simple respuesta, sin molestarse en levantar su mirada de su plato de sopa, volviendo a meter la cuchara para comer otro bocado, mientras su compañera le observaba como si fuera a encontrar algo en ella.

"No hagas eso…"

Pidió Tigresa, sin verle aún, volviendo a meter la cuchara en el plato, dejándola inmóvil dentro del líquido.

"Lo siento… sólo… estoy preocupada por ambos"

Le aseguró la reptil, antes de retirarse del lugar, dejando completamente sola a la maestra, que se quedó en dicho lugar hasta esos momentos.

– Qué sucedió? – se preguntó ella misma, recargando su barbilla en una de sus garras, con gesto pensativo y preocupado.

¿Acaso eran celos?! No, no eran celos.

Tal vez confusión… Sí, debía de ser eso.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente, observando la vela que bailaba gracias al empuje de su propia respiración.

Desde aquel día en que regresaron de su misión, dónde ambos fueran capaces de realizar aquella técnica mortal, algo había cambiado.

Más en ella que en el panda, que parecía ser el mismo de siempre… De hecho, seguía como siempre, sin mostrar cambio alguno… y eso, era lo que más le enfadaba.

– ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tonto?! – exclamó, golpeando con un puño la mesa, haciendo saltar el plato con la cuchara, regando un poco del caldo de la sopa, escuchándose un crujido de la madera que amenazó con romperse si volvía a recibir un nuevo golpe.

La felina se levantó de golpe, tomando con rudeza su plato para colocarlo en una tina con agua, alejándose de la cocina con un gesto molesto.

No entendía, por más que lo pensaba no entendía que había sucedido en esa tarde, aún menos con su regreso.

Sentía que algo había cambiado a su alrededor, incluso en ella misma… una nueva fuerza se removía dentro de su pecho y parecía querer tomar el control de su mente y cuerpo. Al menos así lo sentía, lo cual le aterraba y le enfurecía, cuando siempre se distinguió por tener control.

Después de que Shifu le entrenara para tener control no sólo en su fuerza, sino también en sus sentimientos, pensamientos, alma y cuerpo, nada le había alterado, más que el panda, que desde su llegada al Palacio de Jade convirtió todo su mundo en un chiste.

Un chiste, una burla, una mofa… una… una forma de vida, donde el mundo negro y gris se tornaba de colores al mostrar emociones que ellos mismos se negaban día a día, como una forma de impulsarse a ser mejores guerreros, mejores alumnos para su maestro.

Pero Po, no entraba dentro de aquellos estándares, él era un papiro totalmente diferente a lo que ellos eran.

No se sometía a las reglas, no se limitaba como ellos, él… simplemente vivía intensamente día a día, porque estaba en un lugar donde él deseaba estar, con individuos que respetaba, admiraba e incluso…

"yo los quiero… a todos"

Las palabras del panda se escucharon dentro de su cabeza, deteniéndose por unos segundos con la mirada baja, observando el suelo pedregoso por el que caminaba.

– A todos – murmuró, entrecerrando sus parpados, mientras sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad, sintiendo arder su sangre de pura decepción…

Cuando le hubiese preguntado al panda si les quería… si le quería… y él hubiera respondido que les quería y admiraba como los héroes que eran, su primera reacción había sido atacarle como si fuera un enemigo, alejándose del objetivo del entrenamiento por parejas que, en un inicio, le había entusiasmado por primera vez.

Aquella respuesta… era una esperada de parte del panda, pero el haberla escuchado, sólo le provocó dolor a su alma, un dolor que por un momento deseo que el su compañero lo sintiera, al sentirlo injusto.

"¡Tigresa!? ¡Qué te pasa?!"

El grito de sorpresa de parte del panda, le había hecho reaccionar a la felina, que se detuvo con su garra hacía atrás y las garras afuera, observándole con un gesto de fiereza.

"¡Yo también te quiero! ¡De lo contrario, no tendría tu figura de acción bien pulida!"

Las palabras de Po, habían resonado en el salón de entrenamientos más fuerte de lo que ambos hubieran deseado, provocando que las miradas de todos los presentes se quedaran clavadas en ellos.

"¡jojojojojojojo!"

La risa de mono rompió con el silencio, mientras unas líneas rojas se dibujaban sobre las mejillas de la felina, ante el sonrojo que no pudo controlar ante semejante declaración de Po, que ahora se sostenía la herida que había comenzado a sangrar, sin que el panda le pusiera atención a la misma.

La felina ya no dijo nada más, simplemente le había dado una patada en la pierna derecha a su compañero y, de un salto, se había dirigido a la puerta, saliendo dando un fuerte portazo, dejando a todos en silencio y confundidos por el extraño comportamiento contra el Guerrero Dragón…

 ***Flashback***

– **¿Te comiste sus galletas, cierto? – preguntó Mono a su compañero, que negó suavemente la cabeza – entonces, ¿te encontró espiándola otra vez?**

 **Preguntó con una suave risa al ver como se ruborizaba el panda y gritaba "¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!", antes de que el maestro mono recibiera un golpe en la nuca de parte de la maestra Víbora.**

– **Po, no hace eso – regañó la hembra, mientras el simio se rascaba una mejilla murmurando un "ya lo sé, sólo bromeaba".**

– **No importa, ha estado extraña desde que regresamos – respondió el panda, moviéndose torpemente para sentarse, sobándose las marcas profundas** **en su brazo** **, que no paraban de sangrar, observando el pelaje húmedo por su sangre – supongo que… sigue enfadada por esa técnica…**

 **Explicó con un tono triste, entrecerrando sus parpados con un dejo de frustración.**

 **¿Cómo era posible que, algo que le parecía** **taaaan** **bárbaro a él, pudiera ser motivo de enfado para su amiga?**

 **Suspiró profundamente, comprendiendo que, aun cuando las asperezas habían sido limadas y su relación había mejorado bastante, seguía sin aceptarle del todo.**

 **Y ese simple pensamiento, era suficiente para sentir un profundo dolor en su pecho… un dolor que no deseaba tener ni sentir.**

– **Será mejor que te atendamos la herida, ¿por qué no vas con el viejo a que te cure? – propuso Mantis, moviendo sus aspas como una forma de animarlo.**

– **Sí, buena idea – respondió el panda, levantándose con trabajo y marchándose para buscar al viejo médico que había llegado de visita para "buscar" a Oogway.**

– **¡No olvides desinfectar la herida! – gritó Grulla, para luego ver a sus otros compañeros que se encontraban igual de confundidos que él.**

 ***Fin del flashback***

Dolía…

De algún modo, aquel suceso dolía dentro de su corazón de un intensa y triste, provocándole un estado de ánimo deprimido que sólo le confundía.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma?!

¿Por qué no podía controlar sus emociones como antes?!

¿Por qué…?

Suspiró profundamente, dejándose caer sentada sobre una piedra, manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo y el pasto que se aventuraba a nacer en aquellos sitios, aun cuando existía el riesgo de que fuese pisado y tal vez arrancado.

– Tal vez, no debí preguntarle eso – murmuró para sí misma la felina, moviendo muy apenas la punta de su cola, preguntándose por un segundo, de dónde había obtenido el valor de preguntarle a Po…

" **¿Me quieres?... Es decir, ¿a ellos? ¿a mí?... ¡olvídalo!"**

– ¿En qué estaba pensando?!

Se regañó a sí misma, enderezándose para observar el cielo, antes de sentir un objeto golpearle la cabeza, girándose con un gruñido de molestia y mostrando los dientes.

– ¿QUÉ TE PASA, PO?!

Abriendo los ojos grandemente al no encontrarse con el panda.

Su garra se levantó, deteniendo un nuevo durazno que iba directamente a su rostro, presionándolo con fuerza y dejando que parte de su jugo saliera, más sin decir nada al individuo que se encontraba parado a poca distancia de ella.

Sus ojos se mantenían clavados en aquel viejo carnero, que parecía demasiado divertido arrojándole fruta… una fruta que se consideraba sagrada por provenir del durazno del maestro Oogway.

– Curioso, ¿no lo crees? – preguntó el carnero, haciendo subir y bajar un durazno sobre su pezuña, mientras la hembra entornaba muy apenas los ojos que brillaban como dos chispas en la oscuridad que los rodeaba, sin entender a lo qué se refería el anciano – la forma en qué demostramos nuestro afecto a los demás.

Dijo, sonriendo de lado y empezando a comerse la fruta, dándose media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

La maestra mantuvo su mirada fija en el camino tomado por el anciano, antes de levantarse de un salto, empezando a seguirlo sin soltar la fruta entregada de forma tan brusca, más dejando atrás el fruto que había dado contra su cabeza.

Algo en su interior, le decía que la respuesta que tanto buscaba se encontraba con aquel sabio anciano…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A contestar Reviews!**

¡Sí, aunque no lo crean, ya tuve mi primer review en esta historia y en el mismo día! ¡Me siento taaaaan emocionada que termine escribiendo completo el capítulo siguiente!

 **Guest.** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Es todo un honor leerlas, puesto que me motivan a continuar escribiendo.

El tercer capítulo tardara un poco, pero espero que no tanto.

 **YuniKou.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡Me da gusto saber que te agrado el capítulo! Espero que sea de tu agrado la continuación :D.

 **RizeNeoWolf.** ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra saber que te gusto el ambiente del capítulo. Espero que te guste los subsecuentes capítulos, hasta que lleguemos al punto en que iniciamos. :D.


	3. INTERROGANTES

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los Flashback irán con sus respectivas leyendas y en negritas, para distinguirse del resto del texto.**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **recuerdos de frases**_ **"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fic derivado del one-shot "Almas gemelas", porque algunos lo pidieron aquí tenemos ¡la continuación!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAMINOS ENLAZADOS**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **INTERROGANTES.**

– ¿Por qué te interesa el cómo se encuentra el panda?

Preguntó el carnero, mientras se sentaba sobre un tronco en el suelo, emitiendo un sonoro quejido al escucharse un par de tronidos desde sus huesos.

El carnero terminó por recargarse en sus rodillas para ejercer fuerza y escuchándose un nuevo tronido de su espalda.

– ¡Ay! ¡Estos viejos huesos que no me ayudan en nada!

Exclamó de forma exagerada, en tanto la felina giraba los ojos y realizaba una mueca con los labios, al recordar la forma en que el mismo anciano realizaba movimientos y técnicas demasiado difíciles como para que ellos llegaran a aprenderlos, como si fuera un puberto, demostrando mayor agilidad que todos ellos juntos.

Tal vez, era algo exclusivo de los sabios enviados por el universo, tal y como ocurría con el Maestro Oogway, que a pesar de su edad y de ser una tortuga, solía llegar a moverse de una forma bastante agil… aunque, no negaba que resultaba gracioso escuchar al carnero quejarse por sus dolencias que, a veces, llegaba a pensar que no existían.

En cuanto el anciano se acomodó, se colocó las gruesas lentillas que le hacían parecer sus ojos mucho más grandes, sonriéndole a la maestra, antes de animarse a hablar nuevamente.

– ¿Y bien?

Preguntó, mientras el sonido de las cigarras se escuchaba a su alrededor y la única luz era la de la luna sobre sus cabezas.

Las orejas de la felina se movieron suavemente, ante el cuestionamiento emitido por el carnero anciano, cuyos ojos naranjas parecían brillar de una forma extraña por detrás de los vidrios que hacían verle de forma graciosa.

Le hembra movió nuevamente sus orejas, sentándose en el suelo, a modo mariposa, pensando un poco en el cuestionamiento que efectuaba el anciano que esperaba pacientemente la respuesta.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que la maestra emitió un suave suspiro con un gesto fastidiado.

– Yo… no lo sé…

Respondió finalmente, mientras el carnero continuaba con la misma expresión.

– No lo sabes…

Repitió, haciéndose hacía atrás, antes de emitir una sonora carcajada.

– JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no lo sabes y eso te enfada! – exclamó, golpeándose con ambas pezuñas las rodillas, mostrándose divertido por la situación de la felina que se permitió sonrojarse por las burlas del maestro.

– Eso no es cierto! – exclamó, formando un par de puños.

– Claro que si niña, eso es lo que te enfada, no saber las razones de tu sentir – aseguró, entornando los ojos e inclinándose al frente para ver mejor a la maestra que se hizo un poco hacía atrás – pero eso tiene solución, una perfecta solución.

Aseguró, dejando salir un extraño brillo en sus ojos, provocando que la maestra moviera sus orejas hacía atrás.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El sonido de la lluvia había iniciado, provocando que el panda abriera sus ojos lentamente, moviendo lentamente sus orejas, como si fuera una clase de tic nervioso.

Con la misma lentitud se levantó, volteando a los lados, dejando ver una expresión soñolienta, buscando algo que no estaba muy seguro.

Una extraña sensación nacía en su corazón, avanzando de forma lenta por el resto de su cuerpo como si de un veneno se tratara, provocándole varios escalofríos.

– Tigresa…

Murmuró en un tono bajo e hipnótico, girándose en su cama para colocar los pies sobre el suelo, observando la puerta de su habitación.

Un ligero ruido le hizo mover su oreja derecha, animándolo a levantarse sin mostrar mayor animo que el quedarse parado en aquel punto.

– Tigresa…

Volvió a repetir, como si de un mantra se tratara, mientras la oscuridad se mantenía a su alrededor, dejando sólo ver el brillo de los ojos del panda que continuaba observando el frente.

– Tigresa…

Volvió a repetir, antes de escucharse el sonido de la porcelana romperse, despertando por completo el panda, que erizó por completo su pelaje al ver abrirse la puerta de su habitación.

Un ser, grande y peligroso, con un rictus enloquecido se había lanzado a su dirección, con las garras afuera y en su dirección, percibiendo el peligro de muerte en su contra.

– TIGRESAAAAAAAA!

Gritó, observando como aquellos hermosos ojos naranjas en los que podría perderse por horas, ahora mostraban una expresión asesina, inyectados de sangre y deseos de matarle.

– NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gritó, levantándose de golpe de su cama, respirando agitadamente.

Delgadas gotas frías de sudor fueron bajando entre su pelaje, al tiempo que se llevaba una garra a su frente con expresión asustada, volteando a ver el lugar donde se encontraba y dándose cuenta que continuaba en su habitación.

– Fu… fue sólo… un sueño… – murmuró, encogiendo su garra sobre su frente, temblando sin percatarse que era por el temor que sintió con aquella pesadilla…

Suspiró profundamente, al tiempo que se escuchaba un trueno y la lluvia iniciaba, escuchándose las gotas golpear la teja de las barracas.

Los ojos de Po se entreabrieron ligeramente observando el suelo de madera, mientras el ambiente refrescaba mientras pasaban los segundos.

"Qué rayos sucede?" – se preguntó en pensamiento, rascándose la nuca rudamente.

No entendía muy bien qué rayos pasaba.

Las cosas habían cambiado de momento entre él y sus amigos… o más bien, con Tigresa, que se mostraba cada vez más ruda y agresiva con él, como había sido en un inicio, cuando se convirtió en alumno del Palacio de Jade.

– Tal vez ya se cansó de mí – murmuró con desgana, recordando todas las ocasiones en que Tigresa había dejado evidente que le era un total fastidio – y si… me odia?

Murmuró, antes de escuchar el sonido de pasos por el pasillo que dividía las habitaciones, deteniéndose frente a su puerta.

El silencio reino durante varios segundos, mientras el panda observaba la puerta de su habitación atentamente, apenas escuchándose el sonido de la lluvia caer.

– Ti… tigresa? – preguntó, aunque los pasos no sonaban como los de la maestra.

Tragó pesado, erizando un poco su pelaje ante el temor que sentía por el silencio que reinaba en el sitio, mientras cientos de ideas llegaban a su mente, cada una más terrorífica que la primera.

– Ti… Ti… Tigresa…

Murmuró en un hilo de voz, levantándose lentamente y avanzando paso a paso.

Su garra temblorosa se levantó, conforme iba acercándose a su puerta, dejando ver algunos temblores en esta al sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espinazo, percibiendo frías y delgadas gotas de sudor escurrir entre su pelaje, en tanto su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

– Tigresa… eres tu?

Preguntó, abriendo lentamente la puerta, emitiendo un jadeo al empujarla de golpe para enfrentar lo que sea que estaba detrás de la misma, encogiéndose.

– no me lastimes!

Chilló, encogiéndose, antes de abrir un ojo y verificar que… no había absolutamente nadie en el pasillo.

Se asomó, emitiendo un profundo suspiro al ver que no había nadie, inclusive, se podía escuchar la respiración de sus amigos al dormir y el chirriar del maestro mantis, riendo suavemente.

– No fue nada – dijo con una suave risa nerviosa, enderezándose y cerrando la puerta – que tonto soy.

Murmuró, girándose y encontrándose con unos ojos de color naranja, que brillaban intensamente.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A contestar Reviews!**

 **YuniKou:** Muchas gracias! Conforme vayan avanzando los capítulos se irán aclarando las cosas, y Tigresa podrá ir aclarando su mente y sus sentimientos. Espero que sea de tu agrado lo que viene :D.

 **Flame n' Shadows:** Muchas gracias! Me da mucho gusto saber que fue de tu agrado la historia w.

 **RizeneoWolf:** Respecto a la técnica, se sabrá en el capítulo 4, aunque en este ya deje algunas pistas :D.

 **Marta23-ortiz:** Muchas gracias! TTwTT

Que gran honor leer tus palabras, vieras que eso me empuja a esforzarme mucho más para mejorar en mi forma de escribir y en el contenido de mis historias.

Oh! Ya verás que encontraran la solución Po y Tigresa para estar juntos :D. Creo que este fic va avanzando un poco más rápido que los otros, así que aprovechare el tiempecito libre y la inspiración que tiene la musa :D.

 **Guest:** Lamento mucho eso, creo que inicio un poco dramático el capítulo 1.

 **Guest:** Jajajajajaja, es que es su forma de demostrar su amor hacía Tigresa: tener bien pulida y limpia su figura de acción XDD.

 **Alice W. Queen:** Muchas gracias! En verdad, es todo un honor leer tus palabras w. Finalmente, la actualización ha sido subida! :D


	4. UN CAMINO

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los Flashback irán con sus respectivas leyendas y en negritas, para distinguirse del resto del texto.**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **recuerdos de frases**_ **"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fic derivado del one-shot "Almas gemelas", porque algunos lo pidieron aquí tenemos ¡la continuación!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAMINOS ENLAZADOS**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **UN CAMINO.**

– NO GRITES BESTIA!

Gritó el carnero anciano, levantando su bastón y golpeando al panda en la cabeza, de forma consecutiva y rápida, mientras el pobre caía de espaldas y se cubría de los ataques del ancestro que, desde su punto de vista, se movía demasiado rápido para su edad.

– PERDÓN! PERDÓN! No sabía que era usted!

Chilló el panda, simplemente cubriéndose con los brazos la cabeza, al saber que el carnero tenía un carácter bastante explosivo y que, cualquier respuesta que le diera, sólo le haría acreedor de un par de golpes más fuertes.

– QUE DEJES DE GRITAR BESTIA! ACASO QUIERES QUE TODOS DESPIERTEN?!

Gritó el carnero, deteniéndose de momento, mientras el panda aprovechaba esa oportunidad para arrastrarse hasta su catre, a fin de esconderse detrás de este y evitar más golpes de parte del temperamental carnero.

Asomó medio rostro, observando como el viejo carnero movía sus orejas para verificar que nadie se hubiese despertado.

– Si no se despertaron por mi grito, entonces fue por el suyo.

Musitó el panda escuchando el resoplido del anciano que parecía verse más tranquilo al verificar que ninguno de los cinco furiosos se había despertado con el griterío de ambos, lo cual era extraño, al estar la mayor parte del tiempo alertas, sin importar que tan cansados estuviesen.

Po, emitió un jadeo al ver que el mayor se giraba a verle, encogiéndose para ocultar su enorme cuerpo detrás de su cama, esperando que no continuara castigándole, por cualquiera que haya sido su falta.

– Deja de esconderte – ordenó el viejo, avanzando hasta sentarse en el catre – es una mala noche, demasiada lluvia hará que mis huesos duelan y no pueda moverme.

Se quejó el anciano, mientras se escuchaba el tronido de sus huesos al sentarse… para luego asomarse y ver al Guerrero Dragón encogido en el suelo.

– Creí que irías tras de ella…

Murmuró el anciano de ojos naranjas, entornándolos levemente.

– De ella? – Preguntó Po, levantando la mirada con un gesto curioso – habla de Tigresa? O de Víbora?

Utilizando sus manos, ejerció fuerza para alzar su cuerpo y lograr sentarse en su trasero, componiendo una expresión como si fuera un niño pequeño regañado por quien era su padre o su abuelo.

El carnero simplemente observaba al panda, mientras un ojo parecía abrirse ligeramente más que el otro, para luego resoplar sonoramente, dejando ver una pequeña nube de aliento.

– De quién podría estar hablando? – respondió, mientras Po levantaba los hombros, provocando que el ansiado rechistara con fastidio – en verdad que eres lento hijo… al menos, para algunas cosas.

Refunfuñó el anciano, girándose a ver la puerta.

– Estoy hablando de la maestra Tigresa… que ha salido completamente sola, bajo esta lluvia – aseguró, extendiendo una pata hacía el frente con un gesto dramático – a mitad de la noche, a un rumbo desconocido…

Terminó, girándose a ver al panda que tenía dobladas las orejas con un gesto confundido.

– Qué?! – preguntó, alzándose ligera y lentamente de su lugar, observando con un gesto confundido al mayor, provocando que suspirara profundamente.

En verdad, que esos dos necesitaban de mucha, pero muchaaaaa ayuda para darse cuenta de su situación y de sus destino.

"Te fuiste muy pronto Oogway" – pensó, tallándose suavemente la frente con una pezuña, antes de sonreír muy levemente – "no, por eso te fuiste, no querías esta responsabilidad… tortuga mañonsa"

Pensó, antes de acomodarse mejor sobre el catre.

– Que tu no novia se ha marchado en dirección de las montañas, donde reside un enorme demonio – dijo con simpleza el carnero, antes de escuchar cómo se levantaba el panda y verle salir corriendo del lugar a toda prisa.

Pasaron algunos minutos, antes de verle regresar con un gesto apenado.

– eh, disculpe… en dónde se encuentra dicha montaña? – preguntó el panda, tocándose las puntas de los dedos, mientras el carnero reía ligeramente, con un gesto paternal.

– Hijo, tú también tienes dudas que están atormentando tu corazón y están dejando salir demonios que jamás imaginaste que podrían existir – aseguró, refiriéndose a la pesadilla que había tenido el panda – pero, recuerda lo que charlamos esta mañana: **hay formas para demostrar el afecto que sentimos por los demás** , no importa que tan dolorosas sean.

Aseguró, mientras sus ojos naranjas brillaban entre la oscuridad.

– Todas ellas son hermosas, puesto que vienen del individuo que ha sido elegido por el corazón – dijo el carnero, dibujando una sonrisa ante el panda confundido – ella ha tomado su camino hacia el sur, manteniendo una línea curva hacía el este.

– Ok… entonces debo ir hacia el sur – dijo el panda, señalando con un dedo hacía la dirección indicada.

– No! Tú debes ir hacia el norte! – ordenó el anciano, con un tono firme – manteniendo una línea hacía el este.

– Eso no tiene sentido – se quejó el panda, señalando con su otra mano la dirección que indicaba el carnero, cruzando ambos brazos – así nunca la encontrare!

– Oh! Claro que lo harás! El camino que te estoy indicando, te ayudara a llegar antes que ella – aseguró el anciano, frunciendo el ceño – no puedes desviarte del camino Po, de lo contrario no podrás llegar nunca a tu destino.

Ordenó.

– O… k… si usted lo dice – dijo el panda, retrocediendo lentamente de espaldas, sin dejar de ver al carnero que se mantenía sentado sobre su catre – pero insisto que eso no tiene sentido.

Masculló el panda, levantando ambas cejas, al igual que el carnero.

– Es decir… bueno, porqué tienen que ser tan confucios todos ustedes – se quejó, antes de girarse y salir corriendo, dispuesto a alcanzar a la maestra, sin estar muy seguro de las razones por las cuales deseaba ir tras de ella.

Después de todo, no era la primera vez que ella se marchaba del Palacio de Jade… y tampoco era la primera vez que él buscaba la forma de traerla de regreso.

Frunció el ceño, apretando el paso y bajando por las montañas que rodeaban el Palacio de Jade, con un sentimiento que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, una combinación de temor y emoción…

No importaba lo que sucediera, sabría qué era lo que ocurría con la maestra Tigresa y porqué sentía esa fuerte presión en su corazón que sólo se aliviaba cuando estaba tan cerca de él la maestra.

Mientras tanto, el canero continuaba sentado en la habitación del panda, mientras sostenía unas pequeñas piedras blanquecinas sobre su pezuña, observándolas fijamente.

– El camino ha sido trazado para esos dos… sólo espero, qué sepan lo que deben de hacer, en el momento adecuado – dijo, cerrando los ojos y apretando las piedras en la palma de su pezuña, emitiendo un fuerte resoplido – el destino, les aguarda…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A contestar Reviews!**

 **Vidrio:** Muchas gracias! Es todo un honor leer tus palabras! Jajajajajajajaja al paso en que va la historia, no tardara en darle un infarto al pobre de Po, con tantas emociones que tiene en tan poco tiempo XD.

Yo creo que Tigresa se comporta así, porque no recibió muestras de amor… no puede mostrar o dar lo que no le fue dado, supongo.

 **YuniKou:** Muchas gracias! Finalmente me he tomado el tiempo de actualizar esta historia.

 **Guest:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA para mi que a Po le gustan las chicas rudas, nada más recordemos a la ovejita con la que estaba comprometido, se enamoró de ella en cuanto le demostró lo fuerte y hábil que era en el kung fu.

 **Ok:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, los celos en Tigresa no es nada bueno! Yo creo que Po se exiliara solito hasta el polo norte, para evitar morir en las garras de Tigresa XD

 **Marta23-ortiz:** Muchas gracias! He estado bien, gracias por preguntar. Y si, te prometo que estarán juntos 3


End file.
